Red Fox
by Kerushii Nara
Summary: There's another Mew, Red Fox, did Ryou create this one? Or is it a whole different situation? What's happened to make another Mew? Or, more importantly, who is this person and what's making her hide?
1. The Beginning

Red Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM I just come up with weird fanfic's that drive me crazy! I also will not say this again so blaaaahh! Oh, and I also like the name "Konura" so XP Konura

Prologue:

A red speck appeared on the screen.

"She's back." He muttered, Ryou, tall with blue eyes and blonde hair (Ryou: OH! I'm so beautiful! And awesome...did I mention beautiful? Me: Shut Up! smacks), stared at the screen which had the red dot. The others were all ambling around in the café. The restaurant mentioned is the one and only Café Mew Mew, Ryou built and managed the store with his own money. (because he's freakin rich!) He also lived there with a close friend, Keiichiro.

Although, Café Mew Mew is not only a restaurant. This restaurant has to save the world. No one knew of this project until Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were thrust in accidentally, Ryou and Keiichiro were the ones who did it…but, didn't really plan on infusing five girls with endangered animal DNA. (Ichigo: Well ,Mint and I personally think they're pervs...Ryu:glares)

Yep, that's right endangered animal DNA. The Mew project is supposed to track down kirema animas that have infected animals and/or people.

Right now though Ryou isn't looking for or at kirema animas, he's looking for another Mew Mew. A Mew Mew no one has ever seen and only heard of in legends, of course, without the Mew Mew name.

But I think I need to enlighten you who these other girls are. Shall we?

Ichigo Momomiya, the Iriomite Wildcat. Ichigo has been fused with this wildcat's genes, she is known for being wild, unpredictable and fun, but also a great friend.

Mint Aizawa, the blue lorikeet. A great ballerina, most people think she is stuck up and snobby because she's rich, but they have never seen her kind side.

Lettuce Midorikawa, the Finless Porpoise, is knowing for going out of her way to do kind thins, very shy, but tries to do her best.

Zakuro Fujiwara, the Grey Wolf, is a famous model, but is somehow never bothered, keeps to herself a lot.

Pudding Fong, the Golden Lion Tamarind, a great acrobat, very hyper, is known for doing her shows at the zoo. Her mother died and her Father is never home, she raises her four little brothers and sister. (Pudding: I WANT CAKE!)

These girls Ryou had accidentally, but it worked out fine. They also work at the café now. He had Keiichiro close the shop and call in the girls.

"Something wrong?", Zakuro asked.

"No, not yet at least.", Ryou replied pulling up the screen to where it projected on the all. "That." Was all he said pointing at the screen. "Another Mew?" asked Lettuce. The girls knew that red dots always meant Mews. "Have you been screwing around with some more genes Ryou?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ryou shook is head, "This girl had the abilities when she was born. And they won't ever leave." He waited a moment to let this sink in. When the Earth was saved the other girls animal genes would fade away. "She is the Red Fox Mew. Red Fox because," he tapped the keyboard and a picture of the animal appeared on the wall. "is has survived everything mankind as thrown at it, poison, bait, traps, guns, dogs, everything! The Re Fox is very cunning, clever, and it's known to get away from its enemies. That's why Masha has failed to get pictures of the girl we want. (Ichigo and Mint: whisper I bet he wanted naughty pictures of 'er)

"So…we have to find her?" Mint concluded. "She is currently in the park." Ryou said which meant yes. "Well we have stuff to do." Everyone, but Ichigo said. She sighed "Guess I will."

"Masha will go with you. So, I'll be able to tell you the location.".

As he girls left the miniature robot alighted on Ichigo's shoulder.

Sitting in his desk watching the five dots, which were the other girls, go their separate ways. Ryou looked to the sixth dot, suddenly leaning forward he thought, _Could it be? (Mint pops her head back in Did you get your naughty pics? Ryou: throws computer at Mint)_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You don't want me to own TMM… )

Thank you Unichu, Mew-Sahara, ShadowedbytheJinxedTiger, and everyone else who reads! (though I wish you would review )

Chapter One

Well, Konura was in her fave tree wondering, _Who the HECK is following me? _(Me: STALKER! Konura: Smacks other Konura upside the head)

As she leaned against the main trunk on the highest branch third highest branch humanly possible. She looked down at the leaf patterned ground. And….that's when she saw Ichigo, _Ichigo? Who's she talkin to? _She was of course talking to Masha…but that's a

s e c r e t… )(Me: Wait…if Ichigo's her stalker…then THAT must mean she's BI! screams Ichigo&Konura: knock author out)

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"She should be somewhere in front of you." Ryou said through a mini-Masha.

Ichigo looked around…"Uh...what're you talking about?" She asked seeing nothing.

"She's moving," he warned, "Your right…ICHIGO! She's right on top of you!"

Ichigo looked up scared.

"Sh-she's gone!" Ryou exclaimed his eyes searching the monitors on the other side of Masha, _She just disappeared! What happened, _he thought scratching his head. _She can't have gone far Ichigo! Pull yourself together! Look around! _She thought.

There were footsteps on the path behind her. (Ichigo) She looked back and…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

"Oi! Ichigo-san!"

Konura shouted coming up, _So she IS the one lookin' for me…But why?_ Konura, of course, knew she was the one in the trees…who else would it be?

"Sorry I scared you," She said pointing to the tree above her.

"I couldn't find a good place to get down."

Ichigo-san smiled.

"No prob!"

Then, she thought a moment.

"Hey you want to come to this REALLY cute café across the street?"

"But…I-I don't have any-" Konura started to say before Ichigo interrupted, "Come on! I want you to meet someone!"

The pair ran across the street with Ryou saying in Ichigo's ear, "If it really it is her, she's only relaxed right now."

But she only replied, "She's from school why don't _you_ relax."

Konura with good ears(I wonder why!) heard and was, like, "what?".

"Nothing!" came the cheerful reply.

Ichigo lead Konura around to the back and went inside with Konura following of course…since she had taken her hand captive she kinda wanted it back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kinda weird ending I know, I would like 5 reviews please! I know how many times this is read I DEMAND 5 reviews! If you don't….well….evil laugh

If you have any advice I BEG you to help me! ;-; or questions for that matter, but I'll only release certain information. )

Now for the various Japanese word(s) I used…

Oi-Hey

Okay? Okay!


End file.
